


The Angel's Wife

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedtime Routine, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Just the sweetest couple ever getting ready for bed, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pregnancy, Routine, Sweet, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bedtime routine of Fareeha and Angela as they are awaiting their child. Somehow, Fareeha fell even deeper in love with her sweet wife as she was doing something as monotonous as brushing her hair. She really was a miracle, that woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous requester on tumblr, "Pregnant Angela (Pharmercy) ftw!!!" I hope you enjoy, 'nonnie!

Fareeha had never been more proud than that moment, watching her wife brush her beautiful golden locks. It was almost time for sleep, and considering Angela’s condition, the lovely doctor absolutely needed it. Fareeha walked up beside her, wrapping her long strong arms around her waist and pulling the angelic woman close. This was one of the happiest moments in her life, and it was just so peaceful. This woman had become her entire world, her life, and she wouldn’t trade watching her brush her silk smooth hair in the mirror for anything. Not any amount of money, not peace among omnics and men, not even for the time she lost with her mother.

“Angela, habibiti, you are the sun, and the moon,” Her hand roamed down to rub her stomach oh so gently, as to not harm the precious cargo. Fareeha knew how strong and powerful she could be, and never wanted to endanger the life of her child. Their child. 

Biologically, the baby was Jack Morrison’s, through a very kind sperm donation. His own husband was reluctant to let him do it, but somehow, he managed to convince Gabriel to quit being jealous and let him help his friends out. He had been extremely kind as to assist them in this, she knew how happy it had made her wife. Angela had always wanted to be a mother, it was just in her nature. While she didn’t look it, she was approaching her forties, which was a little worrying. All of those fears seem like a thing of the past now. 

Gently, Fareeha kissed up her wife’s neck, trailing around her jawline, and creeping to her lips that tasted of strawberry and Sunday mornings. Angela glowed, even more than normal, and always smelled so lovely. Her complexion was beautifully clear, making Fareeha amazed this goddess of a woman ever wanted to give her any attention. While Fareeha would die for almost any of her friends, there were few people she would risk the lives of others for; there were only two, and one was currently developing inside the other.

“Fareeha, dear, you’re flattering me,” she giggled, as her wife loved up on her. This was so perfect, this life. She had the love of one of the most amazing people in the world, a mother-in-law who actually liked her, and a lot of friends to stay beside them while they go through this. It was life changing, all of it was. She probably wouldn’t be able to do it by herself, which made her very glad she wasn’t. She had the most amazing woman in the world.

“May I talk to my little one?” Fareeha’s hand wandered down to the budding stomach and stroked her tenderly.

“Of course you may, you don’t even need to ask,” She lifted up her nightgown to show her stomach, round and full of life. The fleshy pink bump was just too cute, and a symbol of what was to come for the lovely couple.

Very slowly, as if somehow she would scare the child away, Fareeha crept down to her knees. It was hard to hide the growing smile on her face as she gently examined Angela’s stomach. This was her child, their child. Thinking about raising a little one with her wife almost made her nervous. 

“Hello there, my dear. Your mommy and I are about to go to bed. Are you ready for bed, too?” She pressed her face in, and gently hugged Angela close by her hips. The warmth, and slight pressure from the tiny mass inside comforted her. It was like warm milk, or hot tea. Something lovely, genuine, and that reminded you of where you came from.

Angela’s face burned red, and she ran her fingers gently through her wife’s ebony hair. She couldn’t believe that this was where they were, Fareeha had come so far from that scared little fifteen year old girl wondering where her mother had gone. Here they were, after many rainy evenings snuggled up together in one blanket, dozens of caramel lattes that Fareeha licked the foam off of, and silent sweet nights where they didn’t say anything. Because, there were times where everything that needed to be said was already in the air. Dancing above them in thoughts, and whispers.

Fareeha leaned in, kissing the round tummy gently, before lifting Angela up bridal style.

“It is time for bed, Habibiti. You must sleep, for them, and for me,” She could always tell when Angela was sleepy, because her eyelids would begin to droop for a split second, then she would blink a few times with those long lashes of hers, and they’d flutter back open. Her shoulders, which were usually held high, and dignified, would sag a big as she struggled to keep herself from nodding away. 

Fareeha pressed her thick caramel natural lips into her wife’s and held her there for a brief second. She tasted of baby’s laughter honey, it was dreamlike in quality. Sweet, almost enough to give someone diabetes if they clinged for a moment too long. She bundled her wife in one arm, and used her hand to pull the white and gold satin sheets on their bed back so she could place her love down.

Very gently, she tucked Angela in. Her touch lingered against her wife for a moment, and she gave another gentle kiss to her stomach, before pulling the sheets up to warmly cover her. Since Angela could never sleep without some kind of nice lulling noise, there was a little blue box next to their bed that played rain sounds.

“Habibiti, let me start your raindrops for you,” she cranked a small dial on the side, and turned it up to eighty percent. Fairly loud, but not too loud. Just perfect for her little lady to rest easy. She put the box down, and handled Angela her sleep mask.

Fareeha found it much easier to rest than her wife. Junkrat’s bombs couldn’t wake her up from a dead sleep, and she never needed blankets, or darkness for that matter. Half the time, she didn’t even need to be tired. Sleep just kind of came to her, it was a blessing. She never went nights tossing or turning.

She laid on top of the blankets, and found her rock-hard pillow. That was the only thing that could keep her up; she couldn’t sleep without a pillow, and it had to be as built as she was in order for her to feel comfortable.

Her long, slender fingers searched around for her wife’s, reaching over the soft pregnant belly and wrapping their way around her close. Spooning, in her opinion, was the best way to sleep. So close and warm, with her face pressed into the soft satin locks flowing from her wife’s head and smelled deeply. She smelled of a sunset after a long hard day of work, and warm cookies fresh out of the oven.

“Goodnight, Mercy. Goodnight my little one,” and that was how she fell asleep. She wanted this to be ephemeral. The feeling of warmth overcame here as the long, warm arms of sleep overcame her, and pulled her under.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are welcomed and cherished. I am personally not impressed with this one, there's almost no plot to it. But, if you guys like it, then that's good enough for me.


End file.
